When Wings Meet Magic
by jzazy
Summary: The Flock is back in Europe, and they're looking for a nice hotel, they're tired so they try getting on a train in Kingscross Station, but instead, they end up falling through platform 9 and 3/4! Crossover! My First! After 3rd MR book, during 4th HP
1. Chapter 1 Who The Heck Are YOu?

**OKAY, MY FIRST TRY AT A CROSSOVER! ii JUST LOVE THESE TWO SERIES, SO I HAD TO MAKE A CROSSOVER FOR THEM. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, JUST A STARTER OFF. THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE PLOT TO THIS STORY LATER ON! BUT IN THE MEANTIME, READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!**

**

* * *

**

When Wings Meet Magic-  
Chapter One- Who The Heck Are You?

_**Max's POV**_

"Guys! I can't believe we're doing this!" I said trying not to whine.

Well, the flock had taken a vote, they'd voted against me and Fang to come to Europe again, and so here we were, on an airplane, on our way to Britain. Please don't mention the irony of this situation, I already know it.

"Oh come on Max! Europe was so cool last time we came! And now we'll have more time to explore!" Nudge said happily.

I rolled my eyes at Fang and he gave me a signifying glance showing he was sorry for me.

So I crossed my arms over my chest, and tried not to groan out loud.

********

"Max."

"Max."

"Maa-x!"

"MAX!"

I heard voices calling my name, but I thought I was just dreaming, then, I felt something sticky and wet on my cheek. "Gross!" I yelled sitting up.

"Sorry. You don't taste so good yourself though!" Total said trotting off my lap.

I rubbed my eyes, and pried them open. "Max, are you okay?" Nudge's voice came next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just fell asleep."

Fang gave me a worried glance. Since when did I fall asleep while I was supposed to be on guard?

"Max, we're here." Angel's voice came from across the aisle. There were only 3 seats per row, so we had to separate. I was in between Nudge and Fang.

"Okay sweetie. Everyone stay on guard." I said while the younger ones rolled their eyes and started unbuckling their seatbelts.

************************************************

"So what are we doing first?" I asked, hating that _**I**_ was gonna let _them_ decide.

"I say we go to London!" Total said happily, trotting by my feet.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Seems like the place to go."

"Okay….."

So we headed for London. "Max, can we take a train to a nice hotel? I'm tired!" Angel sounded beat. I didn't blame her. The plane ride had been very long, and then we'd been walking all day since. But since the times were mixed up here and in America, it was broad daylight now, I think maybe morning, but we were still tired!

I nodded. I looked around and saw a station named Kings cross station. I nodded my head towards it and the flock and I started to head towards it.

"Oh, I hope they have comfy beds!" Angel said yawning. She put her small hand in mines, trustingly.

I smiled at her. "Sure they will sweetheart."

"We haven't slept in a bed, in so long!" she went on.

I nodded, feeling guilty about that. I brushed her blond curls out of her face with my hand. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry about that."

We walked into the station, and got some tickets, (having a mind reading/controlling 6 year old really comes in handy sometimes) we were supposed to get on at platform 10. So we went walked towards it.

Of course, Gazzy and Iggy wouldn't be still, and Gazzy pushed Iggy, who bumped into Nudge who yelped as she bumped into Angel, who pushed me onto Fang, so that we were all staggering onto each other, and stumbling, and then a kid was running towards us with a big trolley, but he went around us, and out of sight, but in the meantime, he pushed us, and we ended up all heading straight for this brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Then an owl's cage, (who had an owl as a pet, anyways?) rolled under our feet and we slipped towards the brick wall, and I saw Fang scrunch up his face, ready for the pain that was sure to come by hitting the wall at our speed.

We were centimeters from it. I felt Angel loose grip of my hand, and she tried holding on to my shirt, but couldn't, and staggered, but then got pushed by a falling Nudge.

When I turned back to Fang the next second, he was gone, and I was still falling. I braced myself for the pain, and then- nothing. I didn't hit the wall. I went right _through_ it.

I fell onto the floor, and found Fang next to me. We got up with confused expressions, but at the exact moment, the rest of the flock staggered into us, I felt Iggy's and Nudge's weight and my breath went away from me with an "ouf!"

We fell back onto the concrete, and I hit my head hard.

Next there was some rumbling, and I picked up my head and pushed myself up on my elbows pushing Iggy and Nudge off me. Then a boy with black, untidy hair and glasses came running through the wall. He was pushing a huge cart, and there was a big trunk and an owl cage on it. Okay I had really hurt myself when I hit my head. But just behind him, there was another, a boy with flaming red hair and freckles came in next with a cart of his own. He had an owl too, but his was much smaller, and it bounced around happily in its cage. Then there were two girls next. One had brown, bushy hair; she wasn't running like the first two boys. She seemed calmer. Next to her a girl with red hair came in with her. She looked a lot like the other boy, and I assumed they must be related.

The boy with red hair was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on! We're going to miss the train!"

"Ron! If you hadn't forgotten to pack early like the rest of us, we wouldn't be running late!"

"Ginny was the one who kept forgetting her diary!"

"You made us go back over your stupid Quidditch posters!" The girl named Ginny said just as aggressive.

"Both of you shut up!" The boy with untidy hair shouted at his friends.

"Hmm, who does he remind me of?" Fang asked. This was a relief. He could see them too.

"Shut up." I whispered back.

"Hermione, what are you staring at?" the boy with black hair asked.

The girl with bushy hair was looking in our direction. Then she saw us, and her eyes got wide.

"Hermione?" The red haired boy asked.

Just then, two boys who looked older than those other kids came rushing through the wall. They were twins, and had red hair as well.

"We barely-" one started.

"Made it." the other finished. They grinned at each other and joined the other kids.

"Who died?" one of them asked. The kids were all silent, staring at the girl called Hermione.

Call me crazy, but I thought we should get out of here. We'd been seen!

"Guys, start crawling towards the wall. Slowly." I said under my breath. Before Nudge could even move, the girl walked over to us. The other kids looked confused but followed her. _Crap._

"Should we do an up and away?" I asked Fang.

He shook his head. "Let's see what their deal is. Plus, they just walked through the wall. I'm pretty sure they're not _normal_ either."

I looked around. There were a lot more people around. Talking and hugging. And there was a huge train in front of us. I looked up and saw a sign that said platform 9 and ¾. What?

"Okay guys, be on guard. I have no idea where we're at."

"Who are you?" The girl asked. She didn't sound threatening, like she wanted to cut our throats out, so I felt a little more relaxed. The other kids gasped, finally seeing us.

I stood up. "I'm Max. Who the heck are you?"

* * *

**OKEY DOKEY! THATS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! THE NEXT IS WRITEN, SO REVIEW, AND I'LL POST IT AS SOON AS I GET A REVIEW, OR IF IM SLEEPING, TOMMOROW! I'M WORKING ON THE THIRD CHAPTER ALREADY, SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! FLAMES ARE ACCPETED, SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! SORRY FOR ANY OOC OR MISPELLING!**

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**JZAZY**


	2. We're Not Normal, And Niether Are You

**Has anyone ever heard the phrase, "Your bread is inspirational?" Well i know its true! LOL, Dont pay me attention, but i'm a 12 year old who just made her first succesful cake from SCRATCH alone! lol, i'm happy, and it actually tastes good! so anyways, back to the story, thanks a million to the reviewers from the 1st chapter, i'm glad you all like it, and here's the next chapter, i'm working on the 3rd one already, so send in your reviews and i'll update faster! flames are accepted, suggestions are loved!**

**ps. i love harry potter and maximum ride too. oh and just to clear up, this is after the 3 max book, and during the 4th harry potter book, but i'll change the events of harry's school year so he won't be in the triwizard cup! okey dokey, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

When Wings Meet Magic  
Chapter 2- We're Not Normal, And Neither Are You

_**Max's POV**_

"My name's Hermione, this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred." She gestured to the kids around her.

"Who are you guys?" I asked suspiciously.

Then Ron cried out. "Who are you? We've never seen you around! Are you new to Hogwarts?"

"What the heck is Hogwarts?" Iggy said standing up, as well as the rest of the flock.

"What do you mean, what's Hogwarts? Surely you're kidding!" I just noticed these people had an English accent, we didn't have it. But it sounded neat coming from them. But whatever, more on that later.

"Is Hogwarts a school?" Fang asked.

"Yes, of course! Who are you people? We've never seen you around." Ginny repeated.

"We're from America." I said slowly.

"Gee, I didn't know they had wizards in America!" Fred said jokingly. My eyes widened, and I heard Nudge gasp.

"Wizards?!" Gazzy cried out.

The other kids froze. "You're not- you're not wizards?" Hermione asked, backing away. I shook my head.

"Oh no." her face went pale. "Oh no! We're going to be expelled! We've revealed our secret to them! The ministry will break our wands!" she cried out. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hermione, calm down, surely we can perform a Confundus spell ourselves." Ron said taking out a stick of wood.

I starred at it, then at him. He began to raise it, and a quadrillion thoughts ran through my head at the impossibility of that being a wand, but either way, I launched myself at him, and gave him a good kick, kicking the wand out of his hand. Fang caught it, and looked at it in wonder.

Then Harry pulled out his wand and Total gasped. This made the twins stare at the dog in wonder.

I punched him too, and Hermione and Ginny started towards us. I gave them a look that said, "Come any closer and you're dead" and they stopped.

Ron got up gasping. "Bloody hell! How'd you do that?" he yelled.

"We can't deal with that now! The train's about to leave, and we don't have Mr. Weasley's car anymore!" Harry yelled picking up his wand.

Hermione looked around, and then looked at us. "We'll have to sneak them into the train, we can figure this all out in there!" she said, and then she looked at Harry. "Give them your cloak." She said frantically.

I shook my head. "Oh no you don't! We're not going anywhere with you!"

"Either you come with us now, or you loose your memory, and you may be killed if you're found by the ministry! You're muggles! You're not supposed to be here!"

"We're what?" I asked. "What the heck are muggles!?"

"We'll explain later. Come on, put this on." She threw a silvery cloak at me.

"We're not..."

"Put it on, or die!" She said, and everyone else didn't seem to want to be doing what she was saying, not even her friends.

"Hermione, are you sure we should do this?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We need to know how they got here!" she looked back at me. "Put it on! The train's leaving!"

"Hermione, I think Ron's right..." Harry began but she gave him a look that silenced him. I decided I would've liked Hermione if she wasn't trying to stick me under a cloak.

But she'd told us we'd loose our memory, so I ushered everyone to come close, and Fang shook his head and gave me a "You're nuts if you think I'm doing that" look.

I threw the cloak over the three younger kids, because they were the only ones that would fit.

"We're not going under the cloak, and we don't fit anyways." I said crossing my arms over my chest to Hermione. She looked as though she was panicking. What was her deal?

"Harry! Ron! Give them a pair of your robes! And, um, here!" she took something out of her trunk and threw it at me. "Put these on!" she threw robes at Fang and Iggy.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"We don't have time! Just follow us!" she said.

I looked back to the rest of the flock, and, they were gone! I gasped! I looked around frantically, and saw Fang looking too. "Where are they!? Nudge, Angel, Gazzy!" I called.

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted at me."You'll attract attention! They're under the cloak! Now come on!" and she led the way towards the train. We regretfully pulled the robes on and followed her. I felt a presence behind me and knew the young ones were behind us as well. This was all very strange to say the least.

*****************************

They led us into an empty compartment, and Fred and George went their own ways.

"Sit down!" Hermione gasped. She pulled down the blinds around the windows. I started to feel twitchy. I was closed in and I didn't know where the heck I was going!"

"What's going on?" I asked coldly. I sat down, and Fang and Iggy flanked me, and I saw Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel come out from under the cloak.

"Here" Angel said handing the cloak back to Harry. "Uh thanks." He said awkwardly. "And I don't think Hermione's crazy. She's just a very nice person. And she's panicking about the ministry breaking her wand." Angel said conversationally, while the rest of us turned to stare at her. Harry's eyes went wide.

"What? How'd, how'd you know that?" he asked.

"We're not normal. And neither are you. I think we've all got some explaining to do." I said to Hermione.

* * *

**lol, i love Max for being like that! now, gonna finish the next chapter! so review, flames accepted, suggestions loved, oh and question, should i make this story all in max's pov or should i switch around? i think i'll be switching, we'll see!**

**well thanks so much for reading and have a beautiful day!**

**peace out!**

**jzazy**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions And Answers

"Very well, we'll tell you about ourselves, but then you have to explain how you got to platform 9 and ¾."

"Whatever." I said, and I saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"Okay, well, I think you know this already, but we're wizards."

"You weren't joking!" Gazzy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we really are. Um, we can do magic, and right now, we're on a train on our way to our school, a school for wizards."

"What are muggles?" I asked recalling what she'd called us.

"Muggles, they're people without magical powers. Regular people. Like you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Iggy muttered. I elbowed him to keep quiet.

"What's with the robes? You guys look like you're from a different century!" Total said from under Angel's feet. Which made all the 'wizards' gasp and look at him.

"Oh no. Hermione, where's Crookshanks?"

"Uh, he's under Ginny's seat."

Just then, a big, cat launched out from under Ginny and sprang right at me. "Your cat is so cute!" Angel said scratching the cat's ears.

"Uh thanks." Hermione said looking confused. I dumped the cat on Angel's lap, and Total groaned. "Oh Total shut up." I said to him.

"Your dog talks?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "We'll get to that later. Finish telling us what's going on first."

"Well, if the ministry of magic sees you, or knows that we let muggles into our world, we'll be expelled from Hogwarts, and they'll probably break our wands. Your memories will be probably be erased as well." Ron explained. Ginny got up then.

"Look, you crowd explain things to them, I'm going to go sit with Luna." And she marched out of the compartment.

"What's her deal?" Fang asked.

"She's in a bit of a mood. Ron got on her nerves, and she has this huge crush on-" Hermione stopped.

"What?" I asked.

Hermione's cheeks went red. "Nothing, never mind. Anyways, forget about Ginny, she's fine. Now, we "Hermione, maybe you should let Harry tell the story." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "What's the point? They can't do anything."

Okay, he did not just say that. "We can do a whole lot more than you. The core of your existence always comes back to me." I surprised everyone by saying.

Fang's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked distracted.

"Tell us your tale, and maybe I'll tell your ours." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Harry grinned at me and nodded. "OK, well, we're all 14 here," he gestured to Hermione and Ron and himself. I nodded. "So like 13 years ago, my parents were killed by the evilest wizard in the world. He wanted to kill me, but they sacrificed themselves, especially my mother. Anyways, since I started Hogwarts, when I was 11, he's been trying to kill me again, and come back to power."

"Why does he want to kill you?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose because he didn't get to do it the first time. Well because when he tried, the spell backfired, and he lost his power, he's been trying to come back for a while now. But, Ron, Hermione, and I have stopped him, each time so far."

"Why try to kill an innocent child?! People are so sick sometimes!" Nudge said sounding horrified.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione nodded. "Now tell us about yourselves, how did you get through the brick wall?"

"Well, Gazzy, that's him." I pointed the little blond 8 year old out and he smiled wide. "And I wouldn't stick around to find out what his name means." I saw Ron cringe away. Angel giggled. "And Iggy were pushing each other, and then some other kid and an owl cage, and we ended up staggering straight for the wall. But I think we went through it."

"Yes, you did." Harry said. "Now, why do you say our existence always comes back to you?"

"Max, I think we should just get out of here, we know who we all are, and we'll just leave now, and there won't be any trouble." Fang said. Harry turned to him.

"You can't leave now, the train's moving."

"We'll deal." Fang said coolly.

"Fang, calm down. Look, they've told us about them, and they've told us they're wizards. We're gonna keep their secret, and they're gonna keep ours."

"What secret?" Ron asked.

"No." Fang said stubbornly. I glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Fang, I think its okay to trust them." Angel said from the side.

"See! Its okay!" I said frustrated.

"No." Fang said again.

I got mad. Why was he disobeying me. And plus, he was usually the one who always backed me up! "Fang, can I talk to you out in the hall, please?" I asked using my last ounce of patience here.

"Yes." He said stiffly. He got up and pulled the door open. "After you." He muttered. I stepped out glaring at him. I saw everyone else staring at us.

We stayed out there, just glaring at each other. "Max, we can't trust them."

"Why not? They trusted us!"

"How do you know they're not just gonna erase your memory after they hear your tale?"

"Fang, do you trust me?" I asked seriously.

"You know I do." He said quietly.

"Then trust me on this. Plus Angel says they're okay people. And Harry and his friends have gone through a lot. I don't think they're bad people"

"Max, are you sure?" Fang asked. He sounded regretful.

"Yes Fang, please?" he sighed.

"I'm only staying because I promised we wouldn't separate again." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said, and tried to give him a hug, and was surprised to see that he didn't go all stiff, and he actually hugged me back. "You know I got your back." He whispered."

"So you guys are gonna want a lot to ea-" Hermione stopped talking. She came out of the compartment, and Ron was with her. They stopped at our sight. Fang and I let go of each other awkwardly, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um, did we interrupt something?" Ron asked.

"No." I said. "We were just about to go back inside."

"Right. Well, we're going to go find the lady with the trolley of food."

"We're coming with you." Fang said automatically. I nodded. One thing was to sorta trust them. Another was to let them have the chance to poison our food.

"OK." Ron said, and he led the way through the hall.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood and Weasley, where you two going? Trying to sneak off the train are you? Don't worry, no one will notice, you won't be missed." a boy with blond hair asked. He had two bigger boys flanking him. I rolled my eyes, as his stupid friends/body guards laughed behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said.

Malfoy seemed to spot Fang and me then. "Who are these? Weasley, you're not supposed to bring your sewer rats along too!"

Okay, now he'd gone too far. Ron raised his wand, a deadly look in his eyes, Hermione cried out, trying to stop him. I shook my head at both of them, and got in a quick punch onto Malfoy's smirking face. The other two boys started towards me, but I did a 360 spin, kicking them both square in the chest in the process. The trio staggered backwards, and ran away.

"Who are those jerks?" I asked Hermione as we kept walking. "They're Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's their leader, he's a horrible boy." She said looking disgusted.

"What are mudbloods?" Fang asked.

"It's a very offensive name for wizards who are muggle born." Ron explained softly.

"You're muggle born?" I asked Hermione. She nodded.

"But, that doesn't make a difference! She's a brilliant witch!"

"Okay, Fang, from now on, when you call me a witch, I'll just pretend your complimenting me, like Ron did to Hermione." I muttered.

Hermione smiled. "I don't call you a witch." Fang said.

I stopped. "Hmm, you don't actually." I said thoughtfully.

Fang shrugged. "Maybe I'll start calling you one, if that's what you want." Fang said, and Ron laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest, and kept walking.

"Can we have a bunch of everything?" Hermione asked the lady who was pushing a trolley.

"Surely dear." She said. Then Hermione gave her a bunch of gold coins, and handed stuff for everyone else to help carry.

When we got back to the compartment, Iggy and Gazzy were explaining bombs to Harry and Angel and Nudge were playing with Crookshanks and Total.

"Food! Wait, what is all this?" Nudge asked looking up.

I gave her a look. "Does it matter?" I asked. She shook her head smiling. I gave her something that said chocolate frog, and pumpkin pastries.

"There's something else you should know about us." I said while we were all eating, discovering new things about wizard food. "We can fly."

Harry and his friends froze. They stared at us in wonder. "You can fly? How?" he asked. His pastry dropped to the floor, and Total hissed when Crookshanks ate it off the floor.

"With our wings. When we were little, we were taken to this lap, as babies, and these horrible scientist, AKA White coats, inserted avian DNA into us, so we can fly, and have some other abilities as well."

"Like what?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I can fly super fast, and have a Voice inside my head, yeah, don't ask, and Fang can turn invisible when he's still enough. Iggy can cook, make bombs, feel colors, has incredibly hearing and sensitive fingers, Nudge is magnet girl, and can feel the presence of others by touching things, and can hack computers." Ron had a confused expression at the mention of computers. "Gazzy, well you get the idea from his name, and he can mimic any sound or voice, and he and Iggy make explosives. Angel, she's got all the powers, she can change her appearance, can communicate with fish, and can read minds."

Everyone was silent. "Uh, what's a computer?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, it's a thing used by muggles, kind of like a book, except much more efficient in some ways." Hermione explained.

"Well we're both obviously very…..um special, but what are we going to do? We can't bring in non-wizards to Hogwarts! We'll surely be expelled then!" Harry said.

"I say we send an owl to Dumbledore, and let him know, he'll know what to do. Plus, they're not totally muggles."

"Look, we'll save everyone the trouble, and just fly away when no one's looking." I said.

Harry shook his head. "I think you should stay." He said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um, the feast at Hogwarts is delicious?" he tried while Ron and Hermione raised an eye brow at him.

"Feast? Oh we are so there!" Gazzy said slapping Iggy a high five. How the blind guy never misses, I'll never know.

"Could we stay at Hogwarts for a while?" Nudge asked the wizards.

"Well, once its approved by the ministry and Dumbledore, I don't see why not. But that's what we have to take care of now. Um, Harry, go get Hedwig, will you?" Hermione said pulling out a piece of parchment.

She took out and ink, and started writing frantically as Harry brought out a snowy white owl.

Angel and Nudge "OooH"ed when they saw it.

"Okay, here Hedwig, take it straight to Dumbledore." Harry instructed when Hermione was finished. He attached the parchment to the owl's leg and stroked it as it cooed.

Then Ron opened the window, and it flew out gracefully, and at that moment, I so wanted to go after the owl and flap my wings as well.

"For now, I think its best to disguise them as Gryfindorers." Hermione said.

"I think you're right."

"Max, Fang, Iggy, put the robes we gave you back on, and um, wait, I'll go get some robes from Ginny and I'll see what I can get for Gazzy."  
Hermione stood up and left the compartment.

"So who's Dumbledore?" I asked Harry.

"He's the school's headmaster, he's a very nice man, I'm sure he won't have any problems with you."

"it's the ministry we gotta worry about." Ron put in.

"Okay." I said thinking.

"Why don't you stay at Hogwarts for a while? You'd get a place to sleep, rest, and eat. And you'll just have to go to a seeing with the ministry if anything." Harry said gently.

I considered that for a moment. "Okay, I'll think about it. But what are we gonna do? We can't pretend to be students forever, someone's bound to notice we're not students, and we can't be hiding all day, its too tiring."

"Of course not, after Dumbledore sets matters, you'll be able to go around freely."

"Well, if that works out, we'll try it. if not, we'll just fly away."

Total groaned. "You're welcome to leave any time buddy." I told him.

Angel shook her head. "Oh Total! She doesn't mean that!" she said and the he jumped onto her lap.

"I would never leave you, I'm no traitor!"

I rolled my eyes just as Hermione came back in.

"Here" She handed Nudge and Angel a pair of robes, and for you, I got these." She said giving Gazzy some.

They quickly pulled them on. "Once you get to the castle, you guys can put on the vests, and pants and skirts." She said.

"Skirts?" I asked as Iggy snickered.

"Yes, skirts, part of the uniform, not required, but easiest to blend in."

"Yeah, cause with the wings and stuff, we're all about blending in." I muttered pulling the robes back on.

The trolley with food passed again, and we got some more food.

"You mates eat a lot, even more than Ron." Harry mused.

Ron choked on his food as Hermione and Nudge giggled.

"Yeah, well we burn a lot of calories fast, so we need to eat a lot." I explained.

"You guys are fantastic." Harry said thoughtfully, looking at me, and I thought I heard Fang growl.

"We're almost there. We just passed Hogesmade."

"What's that?"

"It's a village of wizards." Ron explained.

"Oh." I said. So they really were wizards. Hmm.

"Hermione, just one question." Harry said after a while. Hermione looked up.

"How are we gonna sneak them into the castle if muggles can't see it?"


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts

**_Hey people! thanks for all the reviews! And here's the next chapter! Now check the bottom to help me out with the next chapter! N Remember to review! Flames are accepted, and suggestions are loved!_**

* * *

**When Wings Meet Magic-  
Chapter 4- Hogwarts**

****

_Max's POV_

Turns out that we could actually see the school. And boy was it a sight to see! It was a beautiful, huge castle. I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped, and neither could the other flock members.

"So you can see it?" Hermione asked sounding worried and curious.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful too." I said.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. They're muggles, how can they see the castle?" she wondered out loud.

"Well maybe because they're not 100 percent human, they can see it."Ron suggested.

"I suppose. We better get to the feast and find Dumbledore afterwards. He'll know what to do." She assured me.

"Okay, I guess." And then we got on these carriages that were being pulled by these really weird things.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the front of the carriage.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking.

"Those animals, what are they?"

"There's no animals." Hermione said.

"Yes there are, I can see them."

"Max, are you sure?" I nodded.

"They're Thestrals." Said a blond walking by. She looked dreamy, and she was walking with Ginny.

Everyone turned to stare at her. "They can only be seen by people who have witness a death."

"Ari." I whispered to myself as the memory of watching my half brother die in my arms.

"Oh." Nudge said quietly.

The girl and Ginny went their own way, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

"You okay?" Fang asked as we were getting out.

I nodded. "Yeah, just some painful memories, you know?"

He nodded and gave me his hand to help me out the carriage. I took it gratefully, and noticed the distinction; Fang was being _nice_ to me. I smiled at him, and he grinned back one of those rare grins that makes the whole world light up, even though it was night by now.

Suddenly, the world seemed a whole lot better.

***********

We went through some big doors, and into the biggest room I'd ever seen! And there were four long tables in there, and another one at the front, where some older people sat, right in the middle of them was an old man with a long beard, blue eyes and half moon glasses. He was wearing purple robes with stars and a matching pointed hat.

I don't know why, but at his sight, I felt much more relax and calm. He seemed smart, confident, and carefree. I already liked him.

"That's Dumbledore." Ron explained watching me look at him.

"He's the principal then?" I asked.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "What's a principal?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Max, Ron doesn't know what a principal is, his whole family are wizards, only people like Harry and I know what that is, we were muggle raised."

"Oh, sorry, I said to Ron. "Um, a principal is what Dumbledore is." I explained.

"Oh." He said. "You mean a headmaster?"

"Uh sure." I said.

"Come on, the Gryfindor table's over here." Hermione led us to one of the big tables. I sat down next to her, and Fang sat on my other side. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the flock sat around us.

"So what exactly do you guys do here?" I asked her.

"Well, we learn how to use magic. Like spells, and potions too."

"Oh, okay."

"Alrigh' ther' Harry? Ron? Hermione?" a big voice said behind us. I slowly turned at gasped at the sight. There before me, was the biggest man I'd ever seen.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry greeted with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid." Ron said.

"Who you've got there?" he asked eyeing us.

"Uh..." I began to feel twitchy. I knew Fang was dying to say in my face "I told you so" if I left running, so I used all my strength not to scream out loud.

"Don't worry, we can trust Hagrid." Harry assured me.

"Oh, is it somethin' you shouldn' be doin'?" Hagrid asked lowering his voice, although it was still awfully loud.

Harry nodded shrugging. "Something like that." He said.

Hagrid nodded. "Well come to meh cabin to tell meh." He said winking, then he left to the table were all the adults were.

I whirled on Harry. "Who's that?" I demanded.

"That's Hagrid. He's a friend of ours. He's also the Care Of Magical creatures teacher."

"A teacher?! Great! Now we're really in trouble!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Hagrid won't tell anyone, he's a loyal friend. We trust him, and so can you." Hermione said tapping my arm in a "calm down" gesture.

"Whatever." I puffed.

"So are we gonna get some chow in this place?" Total asked placing his paws on the table next to Angel. Thankfully, Gazzy was on her other side, and Ron was on her left, so no one else saw.

"Bilimey! The dog eats at the table?" Ron asked.

I groaned. Great, just what I needed. "The Dog? Excuse me! I should have the same rights as any of you yahoos!" Total fumed.

Hermione's face softened. "Of course you should Total, Ron, don't be so insensitive! You see, Total's right! All creatures should have the same rights!" she smacked Ron on the arm.

He rubbed it frowning.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hermione's obsessed with elves." Harry whispered to me.

I nodded laughing.

"Anyways, the food is about to appear." Harry explained.

"Appear?" I asked. Just then, food filled up the plates on the table. There was so much of it. I was totally amazed. I saw Gazzy and Iggy start eating right away. Nudge and Angel seemed confident and started eating. Only Fang and I hesitated. But hey, the thought of so much food, here, for free, right now, was too much to pass.

"Wow, this is so cool! I wish we could make food appear like this!" Nudge said digging in.

"That would be helpful." I agreed.

After many servings, and we didn't feel so guilty about how much we ate cause many people got second, and even 4th servings, (Ron especially) so by the end of the feast, we were all full and happy.

"Do you reckon Professor Dumbledore got my letter before he came down here?" Hermione asked.

"What does reckon mean?" Gazzy asked.

I slapped my hand over my forehead. Harry chuckled he put down his cup, or as they called it here, "goblet"

"It means think. We used that, like instead of principle we say headmaster."

"Oh." Gazzy said sounding amazed. I rolled my eyes at Fang and he gave half grinned at me, and suddenly I felt more relaxed. I felt my cheeks heat up and turned away.

"Oh Max! Why are you blushing?" Nudge was kind enough to point out. I glared at her.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." The headmaster's voice said once the desserts had disappeared.

"Firstly, I'd like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Bartholomew Amery." A tall, fat man stood up, and raised his hand in greeting while the hall clapped in welcome. "Also," Dumbledore continued. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" he said in his happy carefree voice.  
I looked at Hermione. "We have to wait." She muttered. One of the professors with a tight bun and dark robes came towards us when we stayed behind.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger? What are you waiting around for? Off to bed!" she said, she had a strict voice, and her whole self had a sense of authority. "And who would you be?" she asked looking at us.

"Um, professor McGonagall, we really ought to talk to professor Dumbledore, I'm not sure if he received my owl." Hermione began earnestly.

Just then, the headmaster walked to our little group. We were the only ones left. "I think it best if we went to my office." Dumbledore said softly. He turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, you're welcome to join us." He said with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude." She said shaking her head.

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore said, and he led his way through hall ways.

The flock and I couldn't help the gasps that left our lips. The staircases moved! The pictures talked! And then we came to this big eagle statue. "Butter beer." Dumbledore said softly to it.

I was about to begin questioning his sanity for talking to statues, but then, the eagle turned, and stairs popped out, and we climbed onto them. They were like automatic stairs; you know the ones you see at the mall. Except these went in like circles. We stopped by a door at the top, and Dumbledore opened it and let us in.

"My, we seem to be short on chairs." He said thoughtfully. "Well, not a problem!" he said, and with a wave of his wand comfy chairs popped out of thin air. The younger ones stared jaws open, eyes as wide as their sockets let them be.

"So, it seems like we have 98% humans here who can see the castle. And you're sure you aren't wizards at all? No magic in your family?"

"Well, you see sir," I said as the other sat down. I stood standing, see I was the leader, so I had to speak for everyone, had to explain the situation. It's a thankless, hard job, but someone's gotta do it. "None of us really know who our families are, well except me, and I don't think my mom had any magic in her family. Nonetheless Jeb… anyways, I don't think we have any magical powers, so I'm confused as to why we can see your castle." I said.

Dumbledore nodded while McGonagall stood open mouthed. "Yes, it seems very strange that muggles can see the castle. Now, since you aren't 100% humans, perhaps that is why. But I'm still curious. You don't think we could try to see if any of you children could do any magic, would you?" he asked hopefully.

I stared with a blank expression. "Um, okay, how are you gonna test us?" I asked.

"Well, we could try a simple spell. They could borrow our wands, and see if it works for them. They could try something as simple as Luminous." Hermione popped up.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and nodded eagerly. "Yes Miss Granger! Excellent idea! Would you mind if they borrowed your wand?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said just as excited. She gave me her wand.

She took Harry's and waved it, and told me, "Say luminous, as you wave the wand."

I looked at her and nodded. "Um, okay." I said feeling stupid as self conscious as I waved the wand.

"Luminous." I said.

* * *

**_oh cliffie! so should i make max and the flock have magic? or just max? or no one at all? answer this in a review plz! or i won't know wat to do for the next chapter! if no one answers, then i'll have 2 use my own idea, but i rather hear wat others want! so review!_**

**_flames accpeted, suggestions are LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

**_OKAY FIRST I'D LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME 2 DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER 2 A FEW PPL, EDWIN BRAVO ESPECIALLY, THAT LITTLE 3 YEAR OLD BOY PUT ME IN SUCH A HAPPY MOOD I HADNT FELT IN SO LONG, THANK YOU MIJO! YOUR SO AWESOME! I HADN'T LAUGHED FOR REAL LIK THAT IN SO LONG! N ALSO THNX 2 MY BESTIE ERIK, FOR LISTENIN 2 ME, N PUTTING UP WITH MY BLABBERING EVERYDAY, N 2 A BUNCH OF OTHER, N OF COURSE, THE READERS!_**

**_OKAY SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I CANT UPDATE ON WEEKENDS, I ALWAYS GO OUT, SORRY! N I'VE DECIDED THAT IM GONNA MAKE THEM HAVE ALL THEIR POWERS FROM ALL THE BOOKS ALTHO THIS IS ONLY AFTER THE 3RD, OKAY? SO BEAR WITH ME! I'VE BROGUTH IN SOME CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS, LIK CHARACTERS THAT WOULD'VE BEEN IN THE STORY IF I WAS FOLLOWING THE ORIGINAL BOOKS, BUT IM NOT, SO ITS GONNA BE DIFFERENT, BUT REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED, N THNX 4 THE OPNIONS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO GLAD SO MANY PPL R READING! LETS SAY ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER? PLZ PPL? I BE UPDATING VERY SOON, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

* * *

Everyone in the room held in their breath waiting to see if anything happened.

Nothing did.

I sighed. Okay so maybe I'd been hoping for some magical powers, but really, I was already a winged kid with a mission to save the world. Did I really want to have to deal with even more pressure?

We all tried, but nothing happened. Gazzy's shoulders shrunk in disappointment.

"Well that clears that up." Dumbledore said in his happy voice. "Let us-"

"We've heard of strange children in the area, and decided to investigate." a flame in the fire place had burst un-expectantly making us all jump.

"Oh no!" Hermione said she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Before us stood a man with a green bawler hat and another tall one with sleek, blonde- almost white hair with a mean expression. You know how they say don't judge a book by its cover? Well I couldn't hate instantly hating this man. And he reminded me a lot of Draco that jerk.

I heard Nudge gasp, and thought she must not like him either.

"Oh and who would these be?" the man with the hat asked.

"Ah, Fudge, how nice of you to join us, you know Minerva of course, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and of course Miss Granger." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Not them! The other children!" The blonde haired guy exclaimed.

"Oh! Of course! Well that is Miss Lovely -" he paused, his hand in mid air towards me.

"Max." I said helpfully. Well its not like these nut heads could do anything with our information, it was mostly made up.

"Yes, lovely Miss Max." Dumbledore finished. I heard Iggy snort and reminded myself to kill him later.

"Um, just Max, okay? And that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel." I said pointing to the flock. Total huffed; I sighed and pointed at him. "And that's Total."

"And I suppose you are wizards?" blondy with an attitude sneered.

"Nope." I said crossing my arms over my chest and staring back with the same intention. If he thought his tone was going to scare us off, he had another thought coming his way.

"Then what on earth are muggles doing in a wizarding school?!" the other dude bellowed.

"Fudge, please calm down, take a seat why don't you?" Dumbledore said calmly.

We explained our situation to Fudge, who turned out to be the minister of magic, and to Luscious Malfoy who ended up being Draco's father.

"So it is! Miracle children!" Fudge seemed in love with us by the end of our tale, Malfoy though, he looked like he'd just eaten a sour candy, and the effect wasn't wearing off.

"So, can we stay?" Nudge asked.

"Mighty no! We cannot put the faith of our world kind into the hands of these rutheless children!" stupid blond dude exclaimed he stood up angrily.

"Look dude, I'm not gonna take your bull crap! And I am not a ruthless, nor a child! I can assure you I've gone through more tight situations than you have in your accient life!" the dude looked like he was going to whirl. "Oh, and don't fool yourself when you look in the mirror man, that hair isn't blond anymore, its going grey." I said pointing at it. I heard Hermione and Nudge giggle, and saw Dumbledore smirk faintly.

"You ignorant child! This is exactly the type of behavior I am referring to. Minister, I must insist! Erase their memories!"

"Nonesense Malfoy! They aren't doing any harm. Nonetheless, I am taking a liking to dear Miss lovely Max," he said smiling at me.

Okay, I don't know 'bout ya'll normal folks, but that kinda freaked me out.

Fang stepped up right beside me. "Its just Max, and why are you interested in her?" Fang asked looking stern. I was surprised, but felt delighted, and I didn't have a clue as to why.

"I said I was-"

"Yes, taking a liking to her. What do you want from her?"

Fudge's expression became blank. "Well, I was thinking, she's so incredible, I mean so are the rest of you, but Max, she's different, I was thinking, perhaps you'd like a job at the ministry? You could be my assistant. You'd be very useful, wings and all."

"No." Angel said coming up on my other side. She took my hand and glared at Fudge. "You are not taking Max with you Mr. Barty Crouch Jr."

The man stared at her, eyes wide. I saw Dumbledore, raise his wand, and Malfoy look shocked at Angel. Then he made a dash for the fireplace. Ron and Hermione ran towards it, while the dude, Fudge ran at me. I started to run backwards fast.

I threw Angel at Fang and told them to leave. I kept running, while the Fudge dude chased me. Then I was made stand still. I couldn't move any part of my body. The dude had raised his wand and muttered something. He started raising it again, and I was horror struken. I wouldn't be able to move, and call my physco but I don't think it'd be good for his spell to hit me.

Just when I thought all faith was lost, I felt something crash into me, and pull me to the floor. Then I heard Dumbledore cry out a spell, and he and Fudge fell unconscious to the ground. Malfoy made a dash to him, kicked Ron and Hermione out of the way, threw some dust into the fireplace, and carrying Fudge, he escaped.

I saw Fang and the rest of the flock standing by the door, looking horrified.

I was still on the floor, and Harry was still on top of me. He'd saved me, he'd pushed me out of the way so the spell wouldn't hit me. I was so thankful right now.

Dumbledore raised his wand, and yelled a spell and I was freed. Finally I could move again. Harry got off me, and helped me up.

"Oh gosh, thanks!" I said dusting off my pants.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Fang walked over quickly and looked at me. "Told you so." He whispsered.

I glared at him. This was so not the time. I had almost just gotten hit by a spell from someone I was almost certain was evil, and here he was, bragging.

I got so angry. "Yes, you did! Congratulations! Your prize would have been me dying, bet you would've enjoyed that huh?!" I yelled without thinking. Then regretted the words instantly. That sounded so stupid! Oh god!

Fang looked at me with sad eyes. He shook his head slowly. "I would never enjoy your death, never, I can't believe you'd think that." He said looking totally hurt.

"God damnit! Fang I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry okay! I'm just, frusterated." I whirled on Dumbledore. "Who the heck was that?!" I yelled.

I hoped Fang wouldn't be angry with me. I really did. I was trying to change the subject, but I knew, that he knew, that I knew he knew I was doing this to avoid us fighting.

"Max, chill." Fang said quietly behind me. He stepped up in front of me, and looked at the wizards.

"Oh my god! Max, are you okay?" Hermione said once she'd come out of shock.

"I think so."

"I believe that was Barty junior. But it can't be. He's in Azkaban!"

I took a deep breath.

"Max, maybe you should sit." Gazzy suggested. I nodded, and Fang pulled up a chair to me. I sat down, feeling totally overwhelmed. I just wanted to sleep.

Just then, McGonagall came back into the room. Another lady was with her. "This is madame Promfey, she's the Hogwarts nurse. Dear, please check Miss Max, I believe she was hit by a spell, if not more." Dumbledore said.

The lady checked me over, and when she was done, I turned to Dumbledore. "Explain" I demanded.

"Max, I'm so sorry, I believe though, that that was no minister of magic. I believe he was using polyjuice potion, to change his appearance. And I must ask, dear young one, why did you call him Barty Crouch JR?"

"Because that's his real name! The real minister is at home, and they got the stuff to make the potion through the bad blonde guy, and then his son, um, I think he thought his name was Draco, he sent him an owl about us, and they wanted to get Max, they want to hurt her."

"And why do you think that?" McGonagall asked.

Angel frowned. "I don't think that, I know that, because they were, you know thinking it in their minds."

"Yep, that's my little mind reader." I muttered.

"But why do they want to hurt Max? They don't even know her!" Nudge asked.

"I don't know, they kept thinking, "Key to Dark Lord's success, get the girl, get the boy." Angel said yawning. I rememebered that it was late and these kids needed to sleep.

" Get Max, and who else? Fang? Is that the boy?"

"No, its Harry, I'm almost certain. You-Know-Who has always wanted to kill him. We think Malfoy is a strong follower, and according to rumors, so was Barty Jr. But he's in Azkaban! And I don't know hwy they'd want to hurt Max!"

"Wait," Angel said quickly. "There's something else, they were associated with someone called the Uber Director."

* * *

**_OKAY, NOW, THAT THATS OUTTA THE WAY, N SRY BOUT THE WHOLE MAGIC STUFF THERE, NOW IF PPL REALY WANT THE FLOCK 2 HAVE MAGIC LET ME KNO, CUZ I CAN STILL CHANGE THE PLOT, BUT IF NOT, CUZ SOME1 TOLD ME THERE'S 2 MANY STORIES LIKE THAT OUT THERE, I HAVE ANOTHER VERSION, SO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS! N SRY FOR THE CLIFFIES, N SRY FOR MISPELING OR OOC, I DID THIS ON MY IPOD WHILE I WAS AT LAUNDRY, ALL FOR MY FAITHFUL READERS, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! N I JUST LOVE PUTTING IN THE SECRET FAX IN THERE, HOPE YA'LL NOTICED! WELL OKAY, BYE FOR NOW! NEXT CHAPTER, SHOULD BE UP 2MRW, SO REVIEW! N I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA PLANNED FOR NUDGE.............._**

**_PEACE OUT, THNX 4 READING, HAVE A TERRIFIC DAY!_**

**_JZAZY_**

**_PS. OKAY THIS ISN'T PART OF THE STORY, BUT I WANNA PUT IT UP ANYWAYS, TELL ME WAT U THINK OF THIS POEM I WROTE PLZ PPL!_**

**_A girl cries silent tears every night  
When she thinks about how all is wrong and none is right  
She fakes a smile with her friends  
But when she's alone the tears come again  
She puts on a brave face  
That hides all her fear within  
She closes away from others  
Because she won't let them in  
They'll only hurt her  
Like others in the past_**

Time passes and the girl becomes more sad  
She hopes for a life that isn't so bad

A girl cries silent tears  
As she looks back at all her pain over the years  
Her tears can never be heard by anyone else  
Because she must keep to herself

A girl is all alone in life  
She always has to run and hide  
She doesn't want anyone to see her cry  
So she hides her pain and lies  
No one can know the real her  
She cannot permit herself to be so stupidly vulnerable  
She cries silent tears because she is in life on her own  
Its just her and her alone  
Forever more she'll have to hide all her pain and fears  
As she continues to cry silent tears

**-By Jazmin Brito**

**OKEY DOKEY, SO REVIEW PLZ!**


	6. Chapter 6 Start The Transformation

_**alrighty my dear readers! here is the next chapter! im glad so many ppl r readin and i want 2 thank you all 4 readin n reviewing! i'm trying 2 respond 2 everyone's reviews, but sory if i miss some ppl, but i get alot of mail n sometimes the reviews get lost, nonetheless, thank you all so much 4 reading! I'd like give a special thanks to my two most faithful readers who have read and reviewed every single chapter: **__**CrimsonKitsune333**__** & **__**FangFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22**__** thank you both so much! i truly apreciate it! and thanks every1 for your opnions on my poem! i'l probably be putting more at the end of chapters when i write more. and also thanks 2 **__**Elena Forest**__** 4 ur eagerness to this story, and finally! here's the next chapter! enjoy and remember to review! flames r accepted and suggestions r loved!**_

_**i'm gonna wait atleast 2 have 5 reviews per chapter, so that way i have time to write the next one, n know some ppl r reeading! okey dokey, on with the story! sory for mispelling, ooc, ect. n 1 more thing, i totally love the fang/max mommment here! okay lol, i'll stop talking now!**_

* * *

"Who the heck is the Uber Director?" Iggy asked. I could see the same question on everyone else's eyes in the room.

"I don't know. I think some new evil guy."

"Well, in that case, Miss Lovely Max, I must suggest and invite for you and your family to stay at Hogwarts, for your safety." Dumbledore said calmly.

I looked at him. "But what about the real minister?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about Fudge, I'm sure he'll come around, don't worry Miss Max, we can go talk to him, and get his approval, but that will be tomorrow, today, its late, and you children need to rest! Oh and plus, if you are in danger, Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's what everyone says. But no place is ever safe for us."

"Well, perhaps that is true. But here, you have a castle with protection that is very hard to penetrate, and teachers who use magic, and will protect you. Plus you will have food and beds, and anything else you need. Plus, I'll put extra security on the fireplaces so that you can be tranquil."

"Okay, where are we gonna stay?" I asked. Although I wasn't sure I totally trusted these yahoos, we needed a place to sleep, and Dumbledore did give me a good offer. I mean it was like he was putting chocolate cake in front of a fat kid. Who wouldn't take him up?

"Well, the girls can stay in a girl's dormitory, Miss Granger, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if the girls slept in your dormitory?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course not! It'd be great!"

"Very well, the girls will stay in the dormitory for girls, and boys you can stay in Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's dormitory."

I cut in then. "Um, is there somewhere we could all sleep together?" I asked gently. "You know, at least for tonight?"

Dumbledore's face softened. "Certainly." He smiled at me. "You could all sleep in the Gryffindor common room then. It is full of comfy chairs and couches."

"Oh, great! Thanks!" I said.

"Of course Miss Max, now Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why don't you show the flock to the Gryffindor tower? Oh and I do hope you have a good evening children!" Dumbledore called after us as Hermione, Harry, and Ron got up and lead the way.

"Are you sure you rather not sleep in the dormitories? They'd be much more comfortable."

"Hermione, we've slept in subway tunnels and trees, sleeping on sofas will seem like heaven to us." I said.

Ron raised his eye brows. "You sleep in trees? Oh because you have bird DNA, right? Do you build nests or something? How about food? Do you eat, like bird seeds or something?"

The flock and I looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

When we finally got over our laughing fits, I explained to Ron, "No we don't make nests, or eat bird seeds. We sleep in the branches because we're such good climbers, and no, we're human enough to eat normal food." I said still giggling.

"Oh." Ron's cheeks flushed.

"Hey don't worry about it, we're like nothing you've ever seen before, so its normal to think stuff like that." I said still laughing.

Ron smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, well here we are." Hermione said. We'd stopped outside a big portrait of a fat lady in a dress.

"Look at the time! Where have you been?!" she yelled.

"Oh shoot! We don't know the password." Harry muttered.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked yawning.

"Let's go get McGonagall." Ron suggested.

Just then, McGonagall walked over briskly.

"I figured you wouldn't know the password. It is bumblebee."

"Correct." The fat lady in the portrait said. Then it swung open, and Harry and Hermione climbed in.

"Uh." I said starting to feel twitchy.

"After you." Ron said gesturing.

I nodded and went inside. When I popped my head out, I found this big room with a bunch of couches and chairs. There was a fireplace and a couple tables.

"Well good night." The wizards said yawning. We waved back as they made their way to their dormitories.

I saw Gazzy and Angel forcing to keep their eyes open. And Total was already curled up on a chair by the fireplace.

"Okay guys, get some rest, I don't know what's gonna happen, but keep on guard." I said stiffing a yawn. I reached out my fist, and the others tapped it.

The flock spread out and curled into the couches. I sank into a love seat and brought my knees to my chest and watched my flock sleep.

Then Fang came and sat down next to me. There was barely any space between us… just saying.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Did the spells hit you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. It felt like I was being paralyzed. It was so bad. I couldn't move. And then, the guy was raising his wand again." I shook my head trying to shake the bad memory off.

"Max?" oh damn. I knew it would be too good to be true that Fang would forget about my stupid words. He never does.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Did you mean what you said?"

I tried to act dumb, but knew exactly what he was talking about. But I just hated having to talk about this, especially because I'm going to have to apologize for being an idiot. "What do you mean?" hey a girl has to try, right?

"You know what I'm talking about. Did you really think I'd enjoy seeing you die?"

I sighed. I put my legs down and folded my hands placed them on my lap. "No." I muttered, not daring to look Fang in the eyes.

"Then why'd you say it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry. I was frustrated, upset, I wasn't in the mood for your bragging."

He nodded. "My bad." He said after a moment. Then, "But you do know I'd never, ever enjoy that, right?"

I looked up and was surprised to find that his face didn't seem as closed up as it usually did. I stared into his deep dark eyes, and spoke what I found there. "I do." I said. Then blinked and pulled myself away, because I'd been leaning into Fang.

Fang smirked and nodded seeming relieved. "Good." He said.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Go to sleep Max. I'll take first watch." Fang offered.

I looked up at him. "Do we have to take watches here?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, you know, Dumbledore, and Harry, and his friends, well they seem nice. They don't seem like they'd want to hurt us." I said.

Fang's jaw stiffened when I mentioned Harry. "Look, I told you I'm only here because we said we'd never separate again. But that doesn't mean I have to trust these folks as much as you do."

"I didn't say I totally trusted them. But I trust them enough to think they won't try to kill us in our sleep."

Fang shrugged. "Trust whoever you want. Doesn't mean _I_ have to."

"Fang." I said, and I'd been standing, I'd've put my hands on my hips.

"What?" he asked seeming unnoticed to my tone.

"You said you trusted me."

"I do." He said.

"Well trust them." I offered.

"Nope." Fang shook his head.

I sighed, and decided not to argue.

"Fine. You're taking first watch then." I said stiffly.

"Fine." Fang said without moving.

I looked at him, expecting him to get up. When he didn't, I said, "Fang?"

"Yes? Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to move?" I asked.

"Nah. I'm comfortable here." he said throwing his arm over the sofa's head, so his hand rested right by my shoulder.

If I'd been standing, I would've stomped my feet and rolled my eyes and given him my most annoyed look. But I wasn't and I was tired. "Fine. Be that way." I said and started to push myself up.

"I didn't say you had to leave." He said reaching out for my arm. I stopped and turned to stare at him.

"But I also didn't say you _had_ to stay." He said after he looked at my wide eyed stare.

I considered him and saw he wasn't joking."Um, fine." I said to avoid questions later. And I sank right back into the sofa. I pulled my knees to my chest. Fang placed a pillow on his lap and patted it, offering. I looked at him and shrugged. I put my head in his lap, and fell asleep.

Barty Crouch Jr and Luscious Malfoy arrived at the Malfoy Mansion.

"How did that ignorant filthy child know who I was?" Bart Jr asked frustrated.

"I don't know. But we do know we must get the girl and boy. We must not fail again. But I believe the Dark Lord will be interested in the information about the little blond girl." Malfoy replied stepping quickly through the doors.

A mechanical voice acknowledged the men's entrance, and then with a blink of its somewhat human eye, called for his servant to come forward.

Gozen stepped up right away and came towards his master. His giant form moved rather rapidly considering he looked highly disfigured.

"Why don't you have the children?" a high squeaky voice said from a chair by the fireplace. Wormtail was standing right beside it, and inwardly cringed at the sight of his master's grotesque appearance.

"My Lord," Malfoy said bowing. Crouch Jr did the same before they explained everything that had occurred to their master.

"Send Gozen and his army for them." The Director offered. He knew Gozen would never fail him. Was sure his most trusted servant could do the job two stupid humans couldn't.

"No. Not quite. We need to begin the transformation."

Wormtail couldn't help the shiver that ran through his back. "Master," he said afraid of speaking, and afraid he'd be punished for giving his opinion. "Oh master, I don't think it is quite time for that! Isn't it too much of a risk?"

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, feeling angry that he had to rely on him to take care of his almost lifeless form."Don't be a coward. I know you hate the Wiz-Bots. You are afraid of them; coward-ness is not a good trait for my servants."

"Oh master! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Wormtail dropped to his feet, afraid that he'd be punished.

"You coward, you've only been with me because you wanted protection. But you've kept me alive, nonetheless. Now Director, give the order. Start the transformation."

* * *

_**oohh Wiz-Bots! Robots with wizarding abilities! OH MY FANG! That's not good! lol okay review! next chapter as soon as i get 5 reviews or hopefully by 2mrw night! once again, i totally loved the max/fang momment! lol okay so ya'll know wat to do! flames r accepted, and suggestions r LOVED!**_

_**Peace Out! N thanks 4 reading!**_

_**Jzazy**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream

**_hey guys sorry for the wait! my computer's been stupid, i couldn't upload chapts on , and also bcuz i've been really busy, with everything bak 2 sckool, n bcuz i started yet ANOTHER story! its called max plus iggy equals an angry fang, go check it out!_**

**_okay, so sorry ppl! n i'm also tryng 2 stay in character, but i mightve slipped, also, im so into the fax momment here! oh n also, i've just finished reading this book called bad boy by oliva goldsmith. its such an awesome book! i fell in love with it, and it was so cute! ya'll should read it! today's quote: adam and eve on a raft" awee!_**

**_okay, sorry 4 the blabbering, n for the wait! here's the next chappy!_**

**_ya'll kno wat 2 do! review! flames r accepted n suggestions r loved!_ **

* * *

"Don't stop, ever. Don't ever leave me again." I moaned into Fang's shoulder.

"I won't, not ever." He promised, his voice music to my ears.

I looked up at him. My arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms were firmly on my waist.

"I love you." I cooed.

"I-" but his voice was caught off, and I felt myself being pulled away from our perfect moment. "Max." I heard Fang's voice call.

I struggled reaching out for him but getting nothing. "Fang. Fang. Fang!" I wailed, horrified that I wasn't with him anymore.

"Max." his voice said again. I threw my arms in front of me, and felt something, so I put my arms around it, and then I felt a tug at the back of my neck.

"Max." the voice more clear now. I snapped my eyes open. Holy crap! It'd all been a dream! Darn!

But I still felt my arms around something, and I focused my vision and Fang's face was only centimeters from mine. Oh God. I was holding onto _Fang_. Suddenly everything seemed to freeze except me and Fang. We were both breathing fast. I felt his breath tickle my nose and lips, and felt an incontrollable desire to reenact the dream again, so I slowly disentangled my arms from Fang, but he didn't straighten up, and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. He just stood there, staring at me.

I gave a little cough and he seemed to react and straightened up, before I actually did something I'd regret later.

My head was still in Fang's lap, and I was staring up at him. My cheeks heated up as I realized what I'd almost done and what I'd been dreaming.

"You um, you talk in your sleep." Fang murmured. I shot up into a sitting position. Oh crap.

"Um, what exactly did I say?" I asked and forced myself not to groan out loud, maybe it hadn't been that bad.

"You, uh, you kept moaning my name." Fang said looking anywhere but at me.

I really groaned this time. "What were you dreaming?" Fang asked curiously.

"None of your beeswax." I muttered lamely.

Fang cupped my chin with his hand, and turned me to face him. Our faces were only centimeters apart now, and his dark deep eyes bored into mine. "It's…. a secret." I whispered. Fang was still holding my head in his hand.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" he asked in the same tone. My breathing got faster.

"N-no… then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" I stammered. Fang was leaning into me, and I could breathe in his scent. I felt his leg touch mine while he turned towards me, and I shivered at the contact. My cheeks were probably scarlet by now. Fang ran the back of his hand lightly over my cheek. "You're so red…" he murmured. My eyes widened.

"Uh, Fang?" I asked weakly.

"Yes Max?" he responded.

"Uh, well shouldn't we go to bed?" then I thought about what I'd said. "I-I mean sleep." I reminded myself to kill myself later for being such a dork in front of Fang.

Fang grinned at me, making my heart beat faster, and I was sure he could hear it. "I'm still on watch, but you can go back to sleep…Sleeping Beauty." Fang said softy, but in a mocking, yet, I don't know, caring, loving? way.

I rolled my eyes at him. I got up. "Where you going?" Fang asked.

I started towards a window.

"Uh, I need some air." I said opening the window. I looked and saw Fang's face fall. _He thinks I'm running away again_. I thought to myself. I sighed. I didn't want to ruin things and make them awkward. Nothing even happened this time. "I'll be right back though." I said reassuringly. I saw Fang relax and he nodded at me, a half grin on his face.

I flew out onto the roof of the Gryffindor tower. I sighed and enjoyed the night air. What was that dream all about? And then, right now. Oh God, Fang and I are being too comfortable around each other. Too vulnerable. But I liked it, and that was the bad thing. It was stupid and irresponsible to be doing this. I'd almost kissed him! Then, very deep, in the back of my mind, my conscious whispered, "You would've liked that."

**********************

"Max, come on, we're going down to breakfasts, we got our classes afterwards, but I'm sure Dumbledore will take care of you." Hermione whispered to me the next morning.

I nodded. I looked back at my flock. I couldn't help giggling. They were unnaturally clean and in non-bloody clothes. Robes, actually, but whatever. The downside? Us girls had to wear those stupid gray skirts under the robes, Nudge had been thrilled, but I was just realizing how inconvenient these would be during a fight. Of course, the only fights that occurred around here were done through wands, and no hitting was actually involved, so I guess the attire didn't matter to the wizards.

But it did matter to butt-kicking-bird-kid-mutants, but at least we'd all been able to take nice long showers. "Nice skirt." Iggy commented though he couldn't see it. Gazzy and Fang snickered, and I whacked Iggy on the head. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I said rolling my eyes and stalking past him. I caught up with the 3 wizards who were leading us back to the Great Hall.

"So we're gonna go see the Minister right? Do you think he'll like us much?"

"He's a madman sometimes, but he'll come along." Ron said nodding at me.

"Okay. I guess that's supposed to make me feel better."

"So how are things with you and Fang?" Hermione asked as we took our seats at the table. I stopped short.

"What?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Oh, well isn't there something between you two?" she asked glancing at him from across from us.

"Uh no." I said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you know, it just seems you two have some sort of… connection."

"Oh. Well, nope, nothing's going on." I said and quickly changed the subject.

After breakfast, the wizards left to class, and left us to talk to Dumbledore.

"I've talked to Fudge, we're going to go to the Ministry of Magic later today, after lunch, so enjoy yourselves and feel free to explore the castle, just remember, the Forest of Darkness is highly dangerous, even for pupils like yourselves." He said smiling at us. Then, he gave us free passage to the whole castle.

"Just stay out of trouble." He'd called.

"Okay guys, I say-"

"Well, if it isn't the filthy muggles! What are you still doing here? I thought muggles weren't supposed to see the castle. Did Dumbledore bring down security? That old, muggle lover." Draco sneered coming up to us. I heard Nudge gasp behind me, and I got ready to beat the heck out of him.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, would you look at that, the muggle dares to talk to a pure blood!" and his stupid bully-friends, cackled behind him.

"I am not a muggle! I'm a human, and I don't think anything about you could be possibly pure!" I said, and made a move to punch Draco's scowling face, but Nudge held me back.

"No Max! Don't!" Malfoy and his stupid friends backed away quickly.

"My father will hear of this!" Malfoy called behind his back.

I whirled on Nudge. "Why the heck didn't you let me punch him?" and I saw Fang raise an eyebrow at me, saying, "Violent much?" I ignored him.

"Max, you can't go around punching students! Its' their castle not ours! We're supposed to be behaving! And plus-" she stopped, and blushed.

"Plus what?" I asked.

Nudge blushed, "Nothing." She said turning away.

"We'll talk later." I said, and she nodded.

"Okay, let's check this place out."

"Max, can we go to the library?"Angel asked coming up beside me.

"Oh hello!" a girl with a high pitched voice called out to us. More accurately, Fang. "My name's Lavender, how about you?" she said walking up to him.

"Fang." He said boredly.

"Oh, well hi Fang!" then she turned and seemed to finally see the rest of us. "Oh, and who are you guys?" she asked with a stupid smile.

"I'm Max, that's Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and you know Fang."

"Oh. And are you new here?"

"Yes." I said.

"Oh okay. Well, um do you need any help?" once again, she was looking more at Fang.

"Can you show us to the library, please?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, of course!" and she skipped and led us to the library.

"Oh, is she your sister?" I heard Lavender ask as I stalked past her and led the flock into the library. I turned and saw Fang shake his head. "Uh no… she's a friend of mines."

"Oh, okay, well, I hope I can be your friend too." Lavender said batting her eyelashes at him. I stood jaw agape.

"Uh, sure." Fang said shrugging. I ran into the library and slammed the door behind me.

I rushed over to a shelf, and found Nudge there. She was sitting against one of the desks. She looked dreamy. That reminded me we still had to talk.

"Nudge? What's up with you?

"Oh, hey Max. Uh can I talk to you?"

"Sure Nudge, what's up?"

"Well, you know Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, don't be mad, I don't know what's happening, but, I think I have a huge crush on him.

Just then, Fang walked by, and turned to me. He started walking towards me, but the image of Lavender batting her eyes at him made me sick, and Nudge's little declaration wasn't helping.

I darted out of the aisle, and made a dash for the next one, and then walked my way towards Angel.

"Angel, honey, I'll be back, I need to go for a walk." I whispered.

"Okay Max, but don't worry, everything will be okay." She said and gave me an angelic smile.

"Right." And I pushed the doors of the library open and almost crashed into Harry.

"Harry!" I said staggering back. He caught me by the arms and straightened me up. "Sorry Max, I was in a bit of a rush there."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm just going out for a walk."

"Oh, I'll join you! I have a little while before my next class, and I lost Ron and Hermione."

"Oh okay." I said sighing. Whatever.

"Let me just get a book." He said and walked to an aisle. He was back in no time, and we walked towards the door. While I swung the door opened, I turned and saw Fang's head popping out of the aisle.

"So is something wrong Max?" Harry asked. We were out on the grounds. We were taking a walk around the lake. "You seem upset." Harry said.

"No, just, I don't know, I just don't like gushy emotions, and well Lavender was like all over Fang, and Nudge was-"

"Lavender? Oh don't worry about her. She's like that. She gossips a lot too. Oh and I guess I understand, you and Fang are going out?"

"What? No! No, no, no. We're just friends." I sighed. I leaned against a tree, and Harry stopped and watched me.

"Do you want to be more?"

"Ye- what? No. I'm fine. We're friends. That's it. He can go out with whoever he wants, I don't care."

"Right. And Ron is a better wizard than Hermione." I cracked a smile.

"So, how do you deal with everything? It's like every time you think you're safe, the storm starts again."

"Yeah, I- I don't know. I guess its Ron and Hermione, they're good mates. The best."

I smiled at Harry. "We have so much in common."

"Yeah, in a sense, we do."

"So tell me more about this Voldemort guy, why's he always trying to kill you?"

"I guess cause he thinks I made him loose his powers. I didn't die because my mum sacrificed herself to save me, so I guess he wants revenge."

"That sucks." I said feeling sorry for Harry.

"Yep. But it's OK. I haven't heard of him or anything all summer, so I suppose that's a good sign."

"When do you have your next class?" I asked.

Harry looked around for a clock. "In five minutes time." He said.

"Oh, you should get going." I said.

"Yes, would you like to come? I've got Care Of Magical Creatures next, Hermione and Ron should be there, and Hagrid won't mind you coming."

"Is Draco gonna be there?" I asked.

"Yeah. We take the class with the Slytherins."

"Oh, never mind then. I don't wanna run into him again, I almost punched him in the face again today."

Harry grinned. "Really? Hermione punched him last year."

"Hmm, guess he's used to it then."

"Suppose so."

"So Draco's 14 too right?"

"I suppose so, I don't talk to him."

"Right, okay, well I'll see you later then."

"Alright, bye, good luck at the Ministry!"

"Thanks!"I called back as Harry left for his next class.

I made my way back to the library, and found the flock. "Okay guys! We only got a little while till lunch-"

"Oh good! Cause I'm starving!" Gazzy said.

"Anyways, be ready, we're going with Dumbledore to the Ministry, and these folks can really do magic, so I don't know what to expect, conprende?"

The flock nodded.

"So Max, are you mad, about what I told you?" Nudge asked coming up beside me. The flock and I decided to go back to Gryffindor tower.

"Not mad, I guess you can't control those feelings, but Nudge, he's too old, and you can't let your feelings get in the way of your life. You need to survive. That's more important than some crush you have on someone, no matter how big. Promise me Nudge you won't let this get in your way?"

Nudge looked away. "Promise me Nudge?"

"Max, please!" she begged. I knew she didn't want to promise this. But it was important. "Don't you know what it feels like? You feel like he's the only guy in the world. That he's adorable and perfect, no matter how much of a jerk he is. You fall in love with his hair, and his eyes, and his personality… well maybe not his personality, but you know! I mean he's so cute!"

"Nudge, honey, you need a new definition of cute. Shoes are cute. That's the kind of things you should like."

"Max, I'm serious. I can't get over him."

"You only saw him for a couple seconds!"

"It was love at first sight." Nudge insisted.

"Nudge," I began. Oh how could I explain this? "You see sweetie, sometimes you need to set your priorities. Its either you or them. If it comes to that, I need you to pick yourself, okay?"

"Max, what if it was you or Fang, who would you pick?"

* * *

**_okey dokey! here's the 7th chappy! review! atleast 5 reviews! i love you all for reading and review! so thanks a million times! sooooooooooo review! flames r accpeted n suggsestions r loved! sorry, 4 da wait, but plz thank me 4 stayin up late 2 post this, and wish me luck! tommorow's my 1st day of 7th grade! oh my fang!_**

**_okay, and please, please review!_**

**_alrighty, thanks 4 reading, n have a great school year!_**

**_peace out!_**

**_jzazy_**


End file.
